Monstros Não Têm Finais Felizes
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Draco não achava que tinha direito a um final feliz; ele se achava um monstro. Mas até monstros podem se enganar.


**Título:** Monstros Não Têm Finais Felizes.

**Censura:** M – 16 anos.

**Shipper: **Draco/Hermione.

**Descrição: **Draco não achava que tinha direito a um final feliz; ele se achava um monstro. Mas até monstros podem se enganar.

**Disclaimer:** Algum dia, quem sabe, eu escreverei como ela, mas isso aqui não me pertence. J. K. é quem tem o dom.

**N/A: Aqui está. Mais uma oneshot Dramione. Ela está avaliada como "M", mas eu prometo que está tudo tão suave que se torna quase inexistente. Divirtam-se lendo, e não se esqueçam de deixar a sua opinião!**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Ele estava acordado. Estava quase amanhecendo, e ele ainda não tinha dormido. Draco podia sentir o sol se erguendo a leste; ele conseguia enxergar a luminosidade se esgueirando pelo quarto e tentando achar uma brecha entre as cortinas. A Guerra tinha acabado. Voldemort tinha sido derrotado. Seu pai estava preso. Ele não tinha mais fortuna alguma. Ele não podia mais se orgulhar de seu nome e de sua linhagem. As pessoas sentiam vontade de cuspir no nome Malfoy. Mas não era nenhuma dessas coisas que o mantinha acordado. Não era nada disso que tirava o seu sono.

Hermione estava deitada ao seu lado.

Ela estava dormindo em sua cama, completamente nua por cima dos lençóis. A essa altura ela já havia perdido a vergonha. Ela sabia que Draco conhecia o seu corpo tão bem quanto ela mesma.

Foi difícil para ele lutar ao lado de Voldemort. Foi difícil para ele se tornar um Comensal e depois ouvir as palavras dela. Elas ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça.

— _Você arruinou tudo, Draco! _— ela gritara.

Mas, quando tudo terminou e ele não precisou mais ter que escolher um lado, Hermione ainda voltou para ele. Ele tinha a Marca Negra em seu braço. Ele tinha lutado contra ela na Guerra. Ele era um monstro. Mas nada disso fez com que ela se afastasse. Hermione o queria ainda, apesar de tudo. Mais que isso. Ela o amava. Ela o entendia.

Draco não acreditou que era verdade até que a sentiu dentro de seu abraço e enfiou o seu nariz no cabelo dela. O cheiro de Hermione era o melhor do mundo. Ambos estavam sujos, suados, cheios de fuligem... mas aquele abraço ainda era a melhor coisa do mundo. Draco podia sentir cada curva de Hermione se moldando ao seu corpo. Ele podia sentir os braços dela em volta de seu pescoço; os lábios trêmulos em sua orelha; o peito ofegante contra o seu. Ele podia _senti-la_. Porque agora finalmente não havia barreiras entre eles. Eles não eram bruxos lutando em uma guerra. Eles eram apenas um casal adolescente que tinha uma história complicada demais para ter um final feliz.

O abraço, Draco podia dizer, havia no mínimo surpreendido ao Potter e ao Weasley. E depois, quando os toques febris e desesperados começaram, junto com as lágrimas, o Potter e o Wasley começaram a ficar um pouco assustados. Quando foi que Hermione se apaixonara por Draco Malfoy? Desde quando eles estavam juntos?

A questão é que Ron e Harry nem sempre estavam por perto. Às vezes, quando Hermione dizia que precisava ficar sozinha, era para os braços de Draco que ela corria. A Sala Precisa havia se tornado um refúgio.

No entanto, agora a Guerra havia acabado. E eles não precisavam mais de um refúgio. Eles não precisavam mais se esconder.

Talvez fosse por isso que Draco fez questão de não tirar suas mãos de Hermione.

Eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts, em um dos quartos vazios. A porta estava trancada, e ele sabia que ninguém ousaria abri-la. Os professores estavam ocupados com os feitiços de cura, ajudando os feridos na batalha. Harry possivelmente estava se preparando para receber uma medalha ou uma homenagem. O Menino Que Sobreviveu havia conseguido escapar da morte. Novamente. O Weasley certamente estaria com ele. Portanto, _era_ de se esperar que Hermione estivesse junto com eles também. O Trio de Ouro. Mas Hermione estava ali, com _ele_. Aquecendo a _sua_ cama. Nessa altura, toda Hogwarts tinha conhecimento dos dois. Entretanto, ninguém se atreveu a pará-los quando ele a pegou pela mão e a arrastou para um quarto. Eles necessitavam de consolo. As perdas haviam sido muitas, e eles precisavam esquecê-las. Draco não queria lembrar o que tinha feito com sua vida e Hermione... Ah, Hermione não queria se lembrar dos amigos que perdera. Dos pais que se esqueceram dela. Eles precisavam daquilo. Precisavam de contato.

Draco beijara o corpo dela centímetro por centímetro. Ele a venerara. Ela gemeu o seu nome e se apertou mais contra ele... Ele segurou-a mais forte dentro de seus braços. As roupas saíram do caminho. Era tudo úmido, quente, febril. Draco entrou no corpo dela e balançou o seu quadril vagarosamente contra o de Hermione. Nenhum dos dois aguentaria qualquer gesto de brusquidão naquele momento. E ele — aquele momento — se estendeu por toda a madrugada.

Ele perdurava inclusive agora, enquanto Hermione dormia com o seu cabelo completamente espalhado pelo colchão e Draco apenas a observava. Ele queria guardar cada detalhe dela para poder lembrar-se com perfeição quando ela fosse. Porque Hermione partiria em algum momento — essa era a sua única certeza. Ele era um monstro, enquanto Hermione representava o seu final feliz. E monstros não tinham finais felizes. Eles apodreciam completamente sozinhos, afundando-se em amarguras e tristezas. Eles definhavam como o pai de Draco deveria estar fazendo nesse exato momento. Então ele queria mapear Hermione. Ao menos então a lembrança seria um consolo quando ela fosse tirada de suas mãos.

Draco queria se lembrar das coxas magras e longas dela, do modo como elas se envolviam no quadril dele, o jeito como os tornozelos dela cruzavam atrás de seu corpo... Ele queria se lembrar do balanço dos seios dela quando ela estava por cima, do modo como ela fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio, do jeito que o corpo dela estremecia... Draco queria recordar com perfeição o calor de Hermione, a sensação asfixiante que ele sentia quando estava enterrado nela. Ele desejava guardar a sensação do seu peito se apertando e a ânsia que seu corpo assumia quando ele a estava tocando. Queria ainda poder reviver a lembrança dos lábios macios e úmidos dela beijando os seus.

Sem conseguir resistir ao impulso, ele estendeu sua mão e a correu pelo corpo de Hermione. Seus dedos pálidos, compridos, arrastaram-se, apenas roçando na pele dela como um suave arrepio ou uma canção. Eles traçaram a clavícula perto do pescoço dela, e desceram mais ao sul. Draco tocou os seios dela com uma adoração amável, cálida, sem malícia e cheia apenas de uma saudade nostálgica, perdida entre suas nuances. O mamilo dela se arrepiou quando seus dedos o contornaram. Sua doce Hermione.

As pernas dela estavam cruzadas. Era como se ela estivesse se escondendo dele. Mas aquilo nunca o deteria. Ele observou os contornos das coxas dela, os tornozelos finos... Imediatamente foi como se pudesse sentir a pele dela contra a palma de sua mão. Merlin, ele a amava. Com tudo o que ele era. Com sua arrogância, sua vaidade, prepotência... Ele a amava com suas tristezas, suas saudades, perdas... Ele a amava com a sua lealdade, sua paixão, veneração... Ele a adorava com sutilezas. Com toques, suspiros, olhares...

Uma lágrima ridícula escorreu pela sua bochecha e ele se apressou em limpá-la. Ele não se lembraria de seus últimos momentos com ela por estar chorando.

Repentinamente, Draco ouviu um suspiro e sentiu uma mão envolvendo a sua. A mão era quente e a dele estava gelada.

— Draco? — ela sussurrou.

— Oi. — Ele se virou na direção dela. — Acordou? — Era uma pergunta idiota, levando em conta que ela estava falando e com os olhos abertos. Mas ele não se importou. Draco estendeu a sua mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelo de Hermione do rosto dela.

— Você parecia... concentrado. — E esse era o jeito gentil dela de dizer que ele estava a encarando com uma fixação quase assustadora.

— Eu estava _maravilhado_ — ele a corrigiu.

— Maravilhado? — Ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

— Escandalosamente maravilhado — ele brincou, se aproximando dela. Seu nariz correu pelo vale entre os seios de Hermione e só parou de subir quando havia encontrado o nariz dela. Ele escovou um contra o outro delicadamente, em um gesto tão intimo que era um pouco assustador. — Por causa de você.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Talvez ela estivesse um pouco constrangida pelas palavras dele. Ela não era muito dada a elogios. Draco apoiou sua cabeça no vale entre os seios dela e Hermione começou a brincar com as mechas loiro-esbranquiçadas dele. Os dedos de Draco massageavam conscientemente o topo do quadril dela.

— Você sabia que, quando mulheres indianas se casam em casamentos arranjados, e têm o seu corpo todo desenhado e pintado por padrões com rena... elas têm as inicias do marido infiltradas entre eles? Então eles ficam admirando o corpo delas por um longo tempo na noite de núpcias, procurando as letras de seu nome nelas. — Hermione não sabia porque havia compartilhado aquilo com Draco. Talvez porque ela havia sentido a admiração dele? Ela se sentira como uma mulher indiana na noite de núpcias, tendo o seu corpo todo percorrido por olhos calorosos. Ela piscou e olhou para baixo, em busca de uma visão do rosto de Draco. Ela teve mais que um vislumbre. Ele a encarava.

Draco estendeu a não mão e correu seus dedos suavemente pela bochecha dela.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurrou. Então deu um sorriso, e ela soube que ele queria descontrair a si mesmo e a ela. — Então essa é a nossa noite de núpcias, Srta. Granger? Ou melhor, eu deveria me dirigir a você como Sra. Malfoy? — Draco havia entendido porque ela dissera aquilo. Ela estava comparando o seu olhar ansioso com o do marido, desesperado por encontrar nela algum sinal que a marcasse como sua.

O _Sra. Malfoy_ causou um arrepio prazeroso no corpo de Hermione.

— Poderia ser — ela sussurrou.

Os dedos de Draco pararam de se movimentar contra a pele do topo de seu quadril.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ele perguntou, aparentemente assustado. Seus olhos transbordavam de descrença.

— Eu acho que nós _poderíamos_ ser o casal na noite de núpcias. — Ela teve que se encher de coragem para continuar com aquilo. Após dar uma respiração profunda, ela finalmente conseguiu dizer o que queria. — Quer casar comigo, Draco?

— Eu?

— É — ela resmungou. Estava ficando aborrecida com toda essa descrença dele.

— Mas você não pode — ele argumentou. — Você é o meu final feliz e eu não posso ter um final feliz. Você vai se casar com um homem que a ame e te dê muitos filhos. Você vai ser uma boa esposa, e merece um bom marido. Você...

Ela pousou delicadamente sua mão sobre a boca dele, cobrindo os lábios e o impedindo de falar mais.

— Eu quero _você_.

Então um novo caminho surgiu na cabeça de Draco. Ele olhou para a Marca Negra em seu braço, e ela não parecia mais ser a confirmação de seu destino amargurado. Ela parecia ser apenas aceitação. Hermione estava lhe oferecendo um final feliz. Ele sabia que não era feito para finais felizes e que seria errado estender a mão a aceitá-lo. Mas ele o fez. Draco agarrou o seu final feliz. Ele o puxou contra o seu corpo e o beijou. Draco amou o seu final feliz. Ele afastou as pernas e deslizou entre as coxas do seu final feliz, sentindo aquele mesmo aperto no peito e a sensação asfixiante por ter o seu final feliz o envolvendo como um punho.

E depois, quando o final feliz de Draco se tornou palpável depois de alguns meses, após o "Sim" proferido por ele e por Hermione, Draco finalmente encontrou o seu lugar.

Ele encontrou letras _D. M._ desenhadas com rena no interior da coxa direita dela.

Era a sua noite de núpcias. Eram as suas iniciais.

* * *

**Reviews são bem-vindas.**


End file.
